ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Revolution
The Chaotic Revolution was a pro wrestling stable lead by Chaos. The initial incarnation consisted of Nick Cerebrum, Nick Fuse and managers Nicole Dark and Lili Rosen. The secondary incarnation consisted of Owen Sacrifice and Kevin Blaine. The Chaotic Revolution worked for XWA on their Collision brand. Creation The Chaotic Revolution debuted on the February 9th, 2009 XWA Supershow. At the beginning of the show Chaos, Nick Cerebrum, Nicole Dark and Lili Rosen came out together leading to a in ring promo from Chaos and Nick Cerebrum. During the promo Chaos announced the final member of The Revolution; former fan favorite Nick Fuse. History Pre Revolution Following the XWA brand split Chaos was the lone member of the COMBATants left on Collision and as such defended his XWA Cruiserweight Championship and XWA Openweight Championship on a weekly basis. One of said title defenses was against newly signed Nick Cerebrum. Cerebrum came very close to winning the match and becoming the 13th person to hold the XWA Cruiserweight Title. The following week Nick Cerebrum came to the ring and demanded a rematch, his demand was denied by Collision General Manager Gergor Magnum, but, in an odd act Chaos came to the ring and claimed that Cerebrum did indeed deserve a rematch and put his title on the line right then and there. Nick Cerebrum pulled an upset victory and won the Cruiserweight title. Later in the night Cerebrum, celebrating with Black Majik and Lucas Lewis, encountered Chaos backstage and in another uncharacteristic display Chaos congratulated Nick. Two weeks later, Chaos delivered an allegedly stolen Cruiserweight title to Nick Cerebrum and hinted towards Arsen Lupin being the culprit, which lead to Cerebrum challenging Lupin to a title match at King of Kings. The week before the Pay-Per-View, Chaos insisted to Cerebrum that Lupin would try to use underhanded tactic to win that title and to add himself to the match for "protection." Cerebrum agreed leading to a triple threat match at Blood Red Summer. During the match Chaos kept to his word, not interfering between Cerebrum and Lupin but, at the end of the match Lupin took out Nick with the French Toast then hit Chaos with a pele kick. Following the kick, Chaos fell on top of Nick while the exhausted Lupin collapsed to the mat leading to Chaos becoming a two time Cruiserweight Champion. The following week Chaos attempted to return the Cruiserweight title to Nick Cerebrum claiming that he didn't want the belt, however, Gregor Magnum again interfered and told Chaos he could not give the title to Cerebrum nor lay down in a match against Cerebrum. The Revolution Begins A few week after King of Kings The Revolution was officially announced with Chaos, Nick Cerebrum, Nicole Dark and Lili Rosen entering together and cutting a promo claiming their disgust with the "sheeple" of XWA and continuing with Chaos' previous claims of glory running ramped through XWA like a virus and that it must be purged. The promo concluded with the announcement of Nick Fuse as the final member of The Revolution. in the following months the Chaotic Revolution competed in many tag and singles matches against the likes of The Anti-Magnum Warriors, The 8-Bit World Domination Squad and The Future stables. During the lead up to Gateway To Glory IV and his XWA Openweight Championship title defense against Joel Xavier Chaos delegated the defense of the XWA Cruiserweight Championship to Nick Cerebrum. Both Chaos and Nick Cerebrum were successful in their title defense while Nick Fuse won the pre-show dark match at Gateway To Glory IV. In the week following Gateway To Glory Nick Cerebrum started to show himself willful and started doing things his way rather than how Chaos had directed him. Self Distruction Cerebrum's actions and Chaos' anger lead to Chaos putting Nick in a Sadistic Madness match against XWA World Champion Jamie Starrsplash which Nick lost. Following the loss Chaos entered the ring and berated Cerebrum before ordering him out of the ring then hitting him with a reverse death valley driver. Chaos brutally assaulted Nick Cerebrum before grabbing a chair and ordering Nick Fuse to hit Cerebrum with it. Fuse reluctantly obeyed then stood frozen while Chaos continued to attack Cerebrum and Nicole Dark assaulted Lili Rosen. The following week Chaos explained his action claiming that Nick Cerebrum had become corrupted by glory and that he needed to be purged from The Revolution along with XWA and then challenged him to a Cruiserweight title match at King Of The Deathmatch. Prior to the King Of The Deathmatch Pay-Pre-View a returning Max Betancourt confronted Nick Fuse about his place in The Revolution and appeared to feed doubts Fuse had before being discovered and ordered to leave by Chaos but his words seemed to have struck a nerve with Fuse. Titles Held * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :* XWA Cruiserweight Championship Chaos (Twice)(Current) Nick Cerebrum (Once) :* XWA Openweight Championship Chaos (Current) Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Chaotic'' - '' Chaos (Modified Swinging Sideslam)'' ::*''Mind Void'' - '' Nick Cerebrum (Double Underhook Front Flip Pildriver)'' ::*''Overload'' - '' Nick Fuse (Lifting DDT)'' Theme Music :* Revolution Beings - Arch Enemy (Chaos/As a Team) :* Five Is A Four Letter Word - Lostprophets (Nick Fuse) :* Set Phasers To Stun - Taking Back Sunday (Nick Cerebrum) External links *Official XWA Website *Chaos' profile on XWA.com *Nick Cerebrum's profile on XWA.com *Nick Fuse's profile on XWA.com Category:XWA Roster Category:XWA Collision Category:Stables Category:Factions Category:XWA